The invention relates to a cultivar of Miscanthus strictus and Miscanthus cosmopolitan. The cultivar is perennial, ornamental grass grown for landscape use and is adapted to be grown in cold climates.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name, ‘Tiger Tail.’ The inventor discovered ‘Tiger Tail’ in a cultivated area of his nursery in Jackson, Mich. ‘Tiger Tail’ was produced by open pollination of Miscanthus strictus and Miscanthus cosmopolitan. ‘Tiger Tail’ has been cultivated in the nursery for three years. During this period, the ‘Tiger Tail’ has successfully been reproduced asexually ten (10) times through division and has proven to be stable with each successive generation.